La face cachée de Severus Rogue
by Arwen76
Summary: Deux auteures folles à lier, une blague très imaginatives des Weasley, un trou bien placé dans une robe, des profs qui se lâchent et des idées plus tordues les unes que les autres.
1. Chapter 1 : dans les couloirs du chateau

Ecriture : Arwen76, et Sayuri-Geisha. C'est une co-écriture. Mais bon, si vous avez lu mes drabble et vu à quoi se résume mon humour, vous devinerez aisément de qui viens la majorité des gags (un indice, c'n'est pas moi XD)

Disclaimers : tout est à une certaine anglaise … on aimerait bien qu'elle nous donne Sev mais elle veut paaaaaaas (quoi qu'elle a pet-être pas tord Sayu et moi on s'engueulerait pour sa propriété, ça le traumatierait le pauvre XD)

Source : (et oui, il faut bien une étincelle pour que jaillisse la flamme de l'inspiration !) C'est une image, vue pour la première fois sur le site de MélaniaSnape. Vous pouvez normalement la voir ici :/:severusroguedu60 skyrock com/photo html?id_article 1115896298 (mettez "html" au début et remplacez les espaces par des points :)

Si vous ne pouvez pas la voir : à droite, les jumeaux Wealsey en train de rire, le regard tourné vers Rogue, à gauche de l'image. Il est de dos, et dans le bas du dos sa robe est découpée en un cœur magnifique qui dévoile deux choses : d'une part il est à poil sous sa robe ( !), d'autre part il porte sur la fesse gauche une marque de lèvres d'un rouge écarlate.

Situation : Nous plaçons l'action en milieu de cinquième année

Sur ce, laissons la parole à Arwen et Sayu.

Bonne lecture & rigolade !

* * *

><p>Oyez, oyez ! Bienvenue dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie, en direct.<p>

Nous sommes les deux grandes (et cinglées) reporters Arwen et Sayuri, venues vous présenter un délire sorti de notre imagination débordante et dérangées. (Veuillez au moins attendre la fin pour appeler l'asile !)

**Chapitre n°1** : **Les profs se déchainent**

Dumbledore, _yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse :_ Messieurs Weasley, merci ! Merci de nous offrir cette superbe vue dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps ! (_Ajoute en Bavant) : _Non mais regardez-moi ces formes généreuses, cette rondeur parfaite, cette fermeté qui n'appelle qu'à être pincée …

McGonagall : Voyons Albus ! Contenez-vous enfin ! Calmez vos ardeurs, épargnez-nous vos fantasmes !

Dumbledore : Mais ma chère Minerva, n'importe quel être humain serait plus qu'excité en admirant cette vue ! Et qui sait, peut-être, effleurer du bout des doigts ces fesses si parfaite… N'est-ce pas aussi votre cas ? _(Sourire malicieux)_

McGonagall, _détournant la tête, rougissante_ : Aucun commentaire !

Dumbledore : N'empêche, j'ignorais que Severus avec un mignon tatouage imitant le rouge à lèvre sur la fesse gauche … Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant étant donné que…

McGonagall, _plus sévère que jamais (Nda : tous aux abris !)_ : Albus ! Veuillez préserver un semblant de candeur dans l'esprit de nos lecteurs !

Dumbledore, s_e perd dans ses pensées, certainement perverses :_ Mais je suis sûr qu'ils aiment ça ! _(Ajoute avec un lin d'œil) _: et puis vu le rating, s'ils sont là, il ne doit plus y avoir beaucoup de candeur chez eux n'est-ce pas ?

McGonagall : Justement, n'en rajoutez pas !

Flitwitch : (Nda : ah oui, il était là … trop petit, on l'avait pas vu XD) On devrait peut-être prévenir Severus non ?

Dumbledore, _se retourne lentement vers lui, les yeux remplis d'éclair_ : Si vous faites ça … vous êtes virés, c'est clair ? _(Orage qui gronde) _

Flitwitch, _se faisant encore plus petit … Ah non ça c'n'est pas possible_ : …

Trelawney, _descend de sa tour (Nda : peut-être avait-elle envie d'aller au petit coin ?) surprise en voyant le spectacle se déroulant sous les yeux de ses collèges._

McGonagall, _d'un ton acerbe_ : Et bien Sibylle, vous n'aviez pas prévu ça ?

Trelawney : Bien évidemment ! La suite aussi d'ailleurs…

Dumbledore, _arrivant derrière Trelawney, un air mutin sur le visage_ : La suite ? Quelle suite ?

Trelawney, _l'air hautain et passant à coté de Dumbledore _: Je ne dois pas dévoiler la vie privée et si … intime du directeur et du maître des potions !

Dumbledore, _fais la moue et sautille tout autour de Trelawney _: Ooooh allez dites ! Je veux savoir ! (_Yeux du chat potté de Shrek)_ Sortez votre boule au moins ! Je verrais les évènements qui vont suivre en avant-première !

McGonagall, _outrée_ : Albus !

Dumbledore : Vous voulez participer Minerva ? Il ne faut pas être si jalouse vous savez, il y a de la place pour une troisième personne…

Binns, _arrivant et parlant d'une voix d'outre-tombe (Nda : normal il est mort u.u)_ : Une troisième personne ? Ca m'intéresse…

Dumbledore : Vous êtes mort vous, de toute façon. Vous êtes hors-jeu !

Binns, _repart, l'air boudeur _: Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais voir le Baron Sanglant et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête !

Chourave, _se ramène (Nda : oh non, encore une !)_ : Albus, vous croyez vraiment avoir la moindre chance avec Severus ?

Dumbledore, _sourcil relevé et sourire coquin_ : Ma chère Pomona, que croyez-vous qu'il se passe quand je demande à Severus de venir dans mon bureau ?

Pomfresh : Alors, c'est pour ça que vous me demandez tout le temps du *censuré* et des *censurés* ?

Dumbledore, _avec un grand _sourire : Vous êtes encore si innocente et naïve Pompom.

Pomfresh, _les larmes aux yeux, retourne en courant à l'infirmerie_

Ombrage, _arrive et apercevant ce… sublime ( ?) spectacle _: Un renvoi immédiat pour les coupable !

Dumbledore : Je dirais plutôt que des félicitations s'imposent ! (_Se frotte les mains tel un obsédé_) Nous pourrions même leur attribuer à chacun une récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'école !

Les jumeaux, _ricanent_. Et puis vous dites ça professeur Ombrage, mais vous êtes en train de mouiller tellement que vous êtes excitée !

Ombrage, _choquée, bégaye, les joues en feu._

Dumbledore : Qui ne dit mot consent !

Ombrage, _lance un regard outré_

Flitwitch, _tout rouge _: Au fait … désolé Albus je n'ai pas l'impression que cette marque soit réellement un tatouage …

Dumbledore : Par le string de Merlin ! Vous croyez ?

Chourave : Mais qui serais la personne qui porterait un tel rouge à lèvre ?

Flitwitch, Dumbledore, Chourave, _Regard fortement interrogateur vers McGonagall et Ombrage qui n'ont rien dit, sont toutes deux devenues rouge et trouvent brusquement intéressant le mur d'en face_

* * *

><p>Et là nous comprenons soudainement pourquoi Ombrage s'est acharnée sur les Weasley et sur Dumbledore, et qu'un an plus tard, Rogue a finalement accepté de tuer Dumbledore<p>

The End

(Ou pas …)


	2. Chapter 2 : en direct du cours de potion

RAR

Angel-Lynna Umbridge : Merci, on est heureuses de voir que tu aimes ^^ la voila la suite, espérons que tu aimeras tout autant!

**Chapitre n°2** : En direct du cours de potion

Et oui, nous revoilà, nous les deux tarées qui se sont échappées de l'asile !

Et on revient en plus avec la suite du délire précédent ! Ne sommes-nous pas extraordinaire ?

Bonne lecture et rigolade !

* * *

><p><em>Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sont confortablement (O.O ?) installés dans les cachots quand le maître des potions fait une entrée … pour le moins fracassante. Le regard sombre et sévère, ses cheveux gras retombant sur ses épaules, il se dirige vers son bureau, sa robe de sorcier virevoltant autour de lui … enfin une partie de sa robe.<em>

_Derrière son bureau, il n'a pas encore remarqué les regards de ses élèves … rivés sur son postérieur._

Rogue : Nous allons commencer le cours par une pot… Miss Granger, pourquoi donc avez-vous un filet de bave au coin des lèvres ?

Hermione, _bégaye et rougit _: Ha heu … je …

Rogue, _ton narquois_ : Tiens il semblerait que pour une fois Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne sache pas quoi répondre à une simple question. Bon reprenons… (_Explique la potion à faire)_

Ron, _se retourne vers Hermione, tout rouge_ : Arrête de mâter, ce ne sont que des fesses !

Hermione : Sois pas si jaloux Ron-Ron, fais-toi tatouer un motif de rouge à lèvre sur la fesse gauche et on en reparlera… (_Lui fait un clin d'œil dragueur_)

Harry : De toute façon ça n'y changera pas grand-chose… Les fesses de Rogue sont si parfaites et ont l'air si ferme comparées à celles toutes molles de Ron…

Drago, _l'air moqueur_ : On a déjà essayé Potter ?

Harry : Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tous puceaux chez les serpents, qu'il se passe la même chose chez les lions. (_Sourcil relevé qui veut tout dire)_ Après tout, nous sommes des félins…

Ron, _gêné : _Harry ! Notre vie sexuelle ne concerne personne d'autre que nous !

Hermione, _sourire ironique _: Si c'est le cas, sois plus discret dans tes ébats… Parce que tout le dortoir est au courant de tes performances.

Rogue, _arrive derrière eux_. Non que votre vie personnelle et active ne soit pas intéressante, mais nous sommes en cours de potion et je peux vous retirer des points si vous continuez ainsi.

Drago,_ ayant une vue plongeante sur le postérieur de son parrain._ Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar… (_Enfouit son visage dans ses mains._)

Harry : Dis Malefoy, est-ce que toi aussi tu as un petit tatouage suggestif sur la fesse gauche comme ton parrain ? (_Semble soudain intéressé par cette éventualité._)C'est une marque de famille peut-être ?

Drago, _aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse_ : Cet homme n'est pas mon parrain ! Je ne le connais pas !

Neville,_ complètement à l'ouest : _Bah si tu le connais, c'est notre prof de potion ! Et depuis cinq ans !

Ron : Rendors-toi Neville.

Rogue, _ne semble pas les avoir entendus et marche entre les allées_

Hermione, _chuchote à Ron et Harry _: Eh vous deux, ratez votre potion, comme ça il sera juste en face de moi, et de dos ! Et puis, ça ne vous changera pas de vos habitudes…

Harry : Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va faire exprès de rater notre potion ? En plus elle n'est vraiment pas dure à … RON ! Non ne mets pas…

_Une explosion retentit dans la salle de classe et une fumée noire enveloppe les deux coupables. Dès qu'elle se dissipe, tous les regards se tournent vers les deux crânes chauves de Harry et Ron._

Rogue, _s'avance vers eux _: Très jolie votre nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aura un grand succès.

Hermione, _admire ce qu'elle a devant elle _: Merci tous les deux !_ (Bave de nouveau)_

Rogue : Moins dix points pour Gryffondor. (_Retourne à son bureau_.)

Neville,_ remarquant qu'il manque une partie de la robe du professeur_ Euh … dites… (_Choqué)_ On devrait peut-être le prévenir qu'il y a un trou dans sa robe…

Drago : Pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec Longdubat.

Harry, _narquois_ : On se dévoue Malefoy ?

Drago : Dans tes rêves Potter.

_Le cours de potion se finit normalement, (sans que Rogue ne soit avertit, puisque le courage des Gryffondor semble s'être soudain dérobé) ou presque… Hermione continua de baver et de se perdre dans des pensées qui auraient surprises même Dumbledore … (Nda : Non, non, je n'insinue rien … lol) tandis que Ron et Harry essayaient en vain de retrouver des cheveux. Quant à Neville, il avait de nouvelles idées pour se défendre contre son Epouvantard. Enfin, Drago se jura de ne plus jamais se retrouver en public avec son parrain._

_The End_

Rogue, _une fois que tous les élèves sont partis_ : Je me demande bien pourquoi ils étaient si bavards aujourd'hui… (_Commence à s'acharner sur … enfin corriger (Nda : C'est pareil u.u) des copies de pauvres élèves.)_

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, voilà … on vous avait prévenus qu'on était tarées XD<p>

On espère que ça vous a plu.

Un troisième chapitre est en projet, mais nous ne le posterons sans doute que si des reviews favorables nous arrivent, donc n'hésitez pas à nous dire que vous avez aimé !

Tiens, deux petites questions pour vous : avez-vous une idée de la personne qui a pu (ou pas) mettre une telle marque ? Et une idée de la manière dont Rogue a réagi en s'en rendant compte ? N'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, surtout si c'est complètement à l'ouest, plus c'est con plus on aime XD et si on aime, on pourra même peut-être incorporer vos idées dans un prochain chapitre, qui sait ?

P.S. Si vos aviez déjà rencontré ce délire sur Poudlard org, c'est normal, Fredo c'est moi, il n'y a pas de plagiat ni rien.


End file.
